Demon Dog
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a job together. They think they're just baby sitting a pet. Little did they know it's a trap! Nalu and a little bit of Gruvia. Please be nice, this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic :)


Lucy sighed as she looked for a mission._ 'I need to get out and do something!'_ she thought as she read through mission after mission.

Lucy gasped when he felt an arm hold her across her shoulders. "What chya doing, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she pushed Natsu off of her. "Get off of me!" She blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu laughed as he backed off but stayed close to her. "If you really want to know, I was just looking for a mission."

Natsu pretended to frown as he said, "Lucy aren't we partners? We're supposed to team up together and go on amazing adventures!" He gave her a smile that showed his fangs. "Let's do one together! It'll be more fun!"

Lucy smiled. "Alright! Come help me pick one!"

Natsu closed his eyes as his hand hovered over the jobs. He smiled as he grabbed one. "This one!"

"You didn't even read it!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu winked. "That's what makes it fun Lucy! You have to-"

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he walked into the guild.

Lucy face palmed herself as she groaned. "What did you do this time?"

Natsu smirked. "I have no idea," he said sarcastically. "Wait here, Lucy." The fire mage walked over to Gray and said, "Hey Gray-"

"Don't 'Hey Gray,' me! Why did you burn all of my shirts?!"

Natsu raised a pink brow as he said, "You like to be naked so I thought I was doing you a favor! Besides, Juvia likes it when you don't have a shirt on, right Juvia?"

Gray's face turned red as Juvia popped out of a corner. Hey eyes formed into hearts as she stared at Gray. "Juvia loves it when Gray strips!" she said happily.

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu. "You ass hole!" He got into Natsu's face. "You're gonna pay for that"

Natsu got back into his face and pushed him. "Don't get mad, I was helping you out!"

The ice mage growled as he pulled back his arm and was about to punch Natsu when Erza got in between them. "No fighting today!"

"Yes ma'm!" Natsu and Gray said in unsion.

Erza sighed. "You two should be nicer to each other." She faced Natsu. "Tell me what you did."

"All I did was burn his shirts. He likes to strip so I thought I was doing him a favor." Natsu smirked at Gray "Juvia doesn't seem to mind."

Gray growled as he glared at Natsu. "You are so-"

"Gray, don't you have a thing for Juvia?" Erza asked innocently.

Gray's face turned bright red as he looked at Erza. "Why the hell would you say that?!"

Erza gestured for Juvia to come to her. Juvia smiled as she stood next to Erza. "Yes, what is it?" She blushed when she looked at Gray. Gray stared at her with wide eyes as Erza said, "You two are going on a mission together. Isn't that right Gray?"

Gray blinked a couple of times before he could talk. "Um…yeah, I guess."

Erza smiled. "Good! Now Juvia, why don't you go pick out a job."

Juvia smiled. "Alright!" The water mage walked to the job list and search for a job.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Gray. "You better be on your best behavior with Juvia!"

Gray blushed as he stared at the floor. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I was helping you out! We all know that Juvia really likes you. Now I know you only see her as a friend but give her a chance. She's a really sweet girl."

"Juvia found one!" Juvia smiled as she showed Gray the job. She played with a strand of her hair as she said, "Sh-Should we go?"

Gray looked at Erza before he said, "Yeah, let's head out."

Lucy watched Gray and Juvia leave the guild. She smiled._ 'I hope everything turns out okay for Juvia.'_ she thought. The blonde walked over to Mirajane.

The model smiled. "Hello Lucy! Going on a misson?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but Natsu picked it. I have no idea what it is."

Mira placed her right hand under her chin as she read the job. She lightly laughed as she said, "Oh, this should be easy! All you have to do is watch an elderly's pet. Easy peasy!"

"Really?" Lucy read the job. "We don't get much money though…"

"So what? At least you'll be with Natsu!"

Lucy blushed as she looked at Mirajane.

Mira winked. "I see how you two look at each other. I know you like him." She giggled.

Lucy brushed a strand of blond hair from her eyes. "D-Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now go on, Natsu's waiting on you."

* * *

"Why did we get this lame job anyway?" Natsu complained when they reached their destination.

"Don't blame me, you picked the damn job!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on, this should be easy."

"I wish Happy was with us." Happy had a fish hang over. Natsu went fishing the other day and caught a lot of fish. Somehow Happy found the stash and now has a belly ache.

Lucy knocked on the door. A couple seconds later an elderly woman opened the door. "Oh boy, you guys are here! Come in!" She stepped to the side as the wizards walked in. "Sit anywhere you like."

Lucy looked around the room. The walls were yellow with pink hearts decorated on it. The carpet was a pretty white. In the living room was a small television on top of a wooden table. By the television was a pink couch with heart shaped pillows. Lucy and Natsu sat on the pink couch while the old woman sat across from them on a similar couch. "Thank you so much for coming," she said sweetly.

Lucy smiled. "No problem!"

Natsu sighed. "Why do we have to watch your pet?"

The old woman blinked. "I have to go grocery shopping. I can't leave Fluffy here all by herself. She needs lots of attention!" The old woman gasped. "I'm being rude! My-My name is Amy. What are your names."

"My name is Lucy and this is Natsu."

Natsu smiled. "Is Fluffy cat?"

Amy shook her head. "No she's a dog."

Natsu laughed. "Awesome! Where is she?"

"She's locked in her room. When I leave you two children can let her out." Amy slowly stood up nd grabbed her cane. "Well, I'll be off. Toys are over there," she gestured to a little box by the T.V., "and her food bowl and supplies are in the kitchen. If you have any problems just call me."

Lucy smiled. "We'll be fine."

Once the old woman left Natsu jumped off the couch and headed over to Fluffy's room. He giggled as he knocked on the door. "Hello, anyone home?"

On the other side of a door they heard scratching sounds. "Aw, let Fluffy out," Lucy said as she walked to where Natsu was.

Natsu smiled as he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. "Fluffy! Come out-" Natsu screamed as a blurr of black fur leaped at him. Natsu was breathing fast as Lucy screamed. "Th-That's not a dog!" she yelled.

Pinning Natsu down was not a dog. Towering over Natsu was a large bear like of with three deads. Their ears were pulled back as they growled at Natsu's face. Drool dripped down, landing on a whimpering Natsu's face. "Wh-What the hell!" Natsu whispered.

The three headed beast planted a giant paw on Natsu's neck. Blood appeared under the beast's claws where they dug into Natsu's soft skin.

"Lu-Lucy!" Natsu whispered to a scared Lucy. "C-Call one of your keys!"

"I-I didn't bring them!"

"Why not?!"

Lucy was shaking as she said, "I thought we were baby siting a normal pet!"

"I don't think we're baby sitting anymore! The old lady is NOT normal!" Natsu cried out as the three headed down growled into his face. "Wh-What do we do-?" Natsu gasped when he noticed Lucy wasn't there anymore. _'I'm gonna die!'_ his thoughts screamed as he looked up into the six pairs of red beady eyes towering above him. _'I'm gonna die before I tell Lucy how I feel!'_ Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched his teeth.

The three headed beast pulled back its heads and was about to attack when something collided with one of its heads. The head that got hit yipped and looked at the direction where it was hit. Natsu saw a shoe next to him._ 'That's Lucy's!'_ He quickly grabbed it and held onto it. In the corner of his vision he saw Lucy hiding behind a corner. She nodded at him as she got ready to attack again.

Natsu gripped the shoe tightly. He yelled out as he slammed the shoe into one of the dog's face. The creature leaped on it's hind legs and roared. Natsu quickly got up and made his hands go on fire. "Things are getting heated up now!" he yelled as he charged at the three headed beast. He gripped two of the beast's necks and heard them yip as his fire burned their throats.

"Watch out!" Lucy yelled as the third dog head bit down on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu yelled out in pain as he pulled back and kicked the beasts with his foot on fire. The beasts roared as it's fur started burning. All six eyes glared at the fire mage._ 'Oh crap,'_ Natsu thought as he backed up.

Lucy thought fast as she ran back into the kitchen and found a bunch of sharp cooking knifes. Lucy grabbed one of the knives and gripped it tightly in her hand. The celestial wizard ran back to where the battle was. She gasped when Natsu was pinned against the wall by the three headed beast's huge paws. The creature pulled back it's three heads and was about to tear Natsu apart when Lucy ran behind the beast and jabbed it in the back. All three heads howled in pain, releasing Natsu. The fire mage collapsed on the floor, trying to control his breathing.

The blonde quickly pulled the knife back. The three headed dog roared at her, causing her hair to fly back. The beats got on it's hind legs and was about to throw her to the ground when Lucy closed her eyes and stabbed the beats in the heart. Lucy's brown eyes widened in surprise as the beast howled and exploded into a bright light. "W-Wow," she whispered as her knees buckled under her. Before she hit the ground, Natsu caught her in his lap.

Natsu smiled down at Lucy. He held her tightly against her as he said, "Lucy, that was amazing!"

Lucy opened her eyes and lightly blushed at the closeness. "It wasn't that amazing." Lucy felt his body shake as he laughed.

"You're right, it wasn't amazing." He winked. "It was incredible!"

Lucy raised her hand up to his cheek. "Are you alright?" She looked at the scratches on his neck.

Natsu shrugged. "I'm fine."

Lucy raised a blonde brow. "Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded. "Absoulutly-" Natsu fainted right into Lucy's cleavage. Lucy's face felt hot as she yelled out. "N-Natsu!

* * *

"Well done you two!" Guild Master Makarov said happily. "Congratulations for eliminated the three headed beast!"

"What happened to Amy?" Lucy asked.

Makarov smiled. "We caught her before she could eat you two up." He laughed nervously. "Sorry you didn't get your reward."

Lucy waved it off. "It's alright."

Natsu scratched at the bandages covering his neck. "This is so itchy!" he complained.

"Don't scratch it, you idiot!" Lucy held his arm. "It won't heal like that!"

Natsu smirked at her. "Did you forget I heal fast?"

Lucy lightly blushed as she looked away. "I'm just being nice."

Natsu gently shoved her. "Don't be! I'm fine!"

Lucy smiled. She walked into his arms and held him. Natsu blushed as he stood still, having no clue what to do.

"Awwwww!" Mira laughed lightly. "They're so cute together!"

Lucy jumped back and crossed her arms over her chest, face red. Natsu smiled at her. "Want to go on another mission?"

Lucy smiled. "You bet!"

* * *

**Hooray, my first Fairy Tail fanfic! Please be nice with the criticism! **


End file.
